Busted
by Shadow-Kitty-Cat
Summary: The students have been away all summer,n are once again uniting to go back to their normal lives,or at least,as normal as life ever is for the Xmen.However, for some of them,a lot is changing(Name refers to band andall characters when it comes to feelings
1. Falling for you

I decided to write a series of song-fics from the one album. I am sorry if you don't like the band, but maybe you will like the stories with the words anyway. It's Busted. I have to miss out a few songs because they are just not applicable but generally I am using the songs and the only things I may change around are the sexes e.g. he to her or girlfriend to boyfriend etc. If somethings don't quite fit please bear with me I tried so hard!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen or anything, honestly.

****

Falling for you:

Kurt opened his eyes slowly. The fuzzy blue mutant lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Kurt had just returned yesterday evening from his holiday in Germany with his adopted parents the Wagners; he was one of the first of the Xmen to return after the holidays. 

****

Semester's coming soon and I would like to mention.

I wake up in my room alone; you're always welcome 

Kitty would be coming back today. She was the one person whom he had missed over the summer. When it came to the other Xmen he was content to know that he would see them again after the summer, but somehow that hadn't worked with Kitty. He lay there, remembering what one of his friends from the circus had joked about when Kurt had told him about her. He could just hear him saying,

"Well! Just wait until the teachers are gone. . ."

****

Next week my mum's away so now my futures brightened

"Yeah right!" Kurt had replied, laughing nervously.

****

I'd ask to have you stay if I wasn't so frightened

The sun was rising: it would be breakfast soon, thought Kurt, I suppose I should get up. She might be there already! Kurt pulled himself out of bed, he was still very tired because he hadn't got much sleep last night due to the butterflies that partied in his stomach every time he thought of seeing Kitty today.

****

I'm really falling for you

I hate what you're putting me through

Kurt was severely tempted just to lie back down and go back to sleep, but his quick metabolism wouldn't allow that, despite how tired he felt.

****

What have you done to me now I just can't sleep at night

My bed is wet don't know how, will someone please turn out the light

Perched on his bed, almost up, Kurt drifted back into his memories of Germany and that conversation with his friend. He had told Kurt about one of his first teen romances. His friend had been forward, funny, charming and in the end won the girl.

****

You showed up at my door just like in a teen movie

I said are you the ***** I paid to come and **** me

Of course, Kurt's friend was somewhat more forward than Kurt was.

****

I guess she found it funny when I said hello honey

The piercing in her belly it turned my legs to jelly

Well, that was how his friend had dealt with his situation but it certainly wouldn't be the way Kurt dealt with his. If he dealt with it at all. Kurt couldn't help what he was feeling, but he also couldn't help the hunger that was growing inside of him. He would just have to go down to breakfast and hope for the best. Or the worse.

****

I'm really falling for you

I hate what you're putting me through

When Kurt bamfed down to the breakfast table, he found the only occupants to be Logan and Evan, who had obviously arrived back from his holiday with his Aunt. He was even browner than when he had left!

"Hey man!"

Kurt bounded over to his friend and they high-fived, as they greeted each other for the first time in a long while. Evan smiled,

"When did you get back 'crawler? And what could have kept you from breakfast! It started 15 minutes ago!" 

Kurt looked guiltily at his watch, glanced at Wolverine, then back at Evan, stuttering,

"Erm, vell. . .you see, I slept een and zen I vas thinking. . ."

as Kurt trailed of Evan winked knowingly,

"Meet a girl on holiday man?"

Kurt raised his hand to the back of his head in his well known sheepish gesture, embarrassed at how close Evan was to discovering his thoughts. For Kitty was all he could think about now. At least they had their close friendship! Kurt really couldn't wait until she returned, nerves or no nerves,

"Ach! No man, not on holiday. Besides, not here!"

Kurt gestured over to Logan, who was reading a newspaper. Evan just laughed.

****

What have you done to me now I just can't sleep at night

My bed is wet don't know how, will someone please turn out the light

" 'K Kurt, whatever you say man. Come and get some food, I'm sure that's one aspect of you being away that the teachers didn't miss, you're appetite!" 

Kurt laughed, and teleported over to the food.

"May be your right Evan. I certainly beet you here anyvay!" 

Kurt grinned wolfishly at his friend. Once they had settled at the table, Kurt's plate piled high, he asked the question that had been on the tip of his tongue all morning.

"So. . .vhen ees Keety coming today?"

****

Taking over my life but I don't seem to mind

And there's no stopping you taking me on a ride.

"Oh, it's Pryde is it?"

Evan winked at Kurt, who just blushed through his blue fur.

"I should have known!"

Logan looked up for a moment from his paper to growl at Kurt,

"Half-pint'll be back sometime this afternoon elf. And remember,"

Snikt! His claws unsheathed threateningly, the closest thing to a twinkle in his eyes,

"I'm watching out for her."

Kurt gulped. But he knew that Logan was only half-serious, Kurt didn't even have the courage to tell Kitty how he felt let alone do anything else. And that was what was so pathetic about it.

****

I'm really falling for you

I hate what you're putting me through

***

The morning seemed to rush by, but at the same time drag by. Kurt couldn't decide whether he wanted Kitty to arrive soon or not. Everytime he thought he did, time was go so slowly, but when he changed his mind it would speed up just to spite him. Right now he had fallen asleep on the couch in the rec. room. Having just drifted off, Kurt's tail had begun to swish like a cat's tail, back and forth gently and peacefully. There was a slight commotion in the hallway, but Kurt slept on.

****

What have you done to me now I just can't sleep at night

My bed is wet don't know how, will someone please turn out the light

***

Storm jumped in fright when a suitcase flew through the door and into the hallway. She stepped aside, allowing another one to follow the first. Not another suitcase but a person followed the previous flying object,

"Kitty, child, you gave me quite a fright!"

Kitty, glowing from her holiday, looked sheepishly guilty, 

  
"I'm, um, like, sorry Storm."

Storm wavered for less than a second, forgetting her fright and embracing her kitten for the first time in since they both left for their holidays. 

"Don't worry child, just be more careful next time. But, oh,"

Storm held Kitty at arms length, looking at her bright face,

"I have missed you Kitty."

"I've, like, missed you too Ororo. I've missed everyone!"

***

Kurt's tail twitched, as he silently dreamed on, sometimes troubled by his subconscious bothering him with his constant worries

****

Will someone please turn out the light

***

Kitty smiled warmly at Storm,  


"So, like, who's all back? I can't wait to see my friends again!"

"Well obviously Evan is back with me, and Logan was only away briefly, as was the professor. I am unsure of who else was due to arrive before me."

Kitty stood in silence for almost a minute, before opening her mouth to ask another question.

"Child," Ororo interrupted, 

"I am unaware of anyone else. But Mr. Wagner may be back already."

Kitty forgot to close her mouth, as she stopped, wondering if Storm was a telepath as well as a weather goddess. Once she realised what she was, or in this case was not doing, Kitty smiled at Storm, thanked her and, picking up her bags, rushed off to her room to dump her bags on her bed and try to find her fuzzy elf companion whom she had missed so much.

***

Kurt flickered in and out of consciousness, as he began to awaken. At first he thought he saw Kitty, sitting on a nearby chair, simply watching him sleep. But that must just be his worries surfacing as hallucinations. 

****

I'm really falling for you

I hate what you're putting me through

Kurt sat bolt upright, 

"Keety?"

Kitty smiled in that beautiful way only she could smile, and pounced on Kurt giving him a huge hug. It was strange, she thought, how she had missed her best friend more than her boyfriend Lance Alvers.

"I've, like, missed you loads fuzzy!"

Kurt blushed red under his blue fur for the second time in the last half an hour, for almost the same reason, as he hugged Kitty back,

****

What have you done to me now I just can't sleep at night

My bed is wet don't know how, will someone please turn out the light.

"I missed you too Katzchen. More than you could know."


	2. Loner in Love

Sorry that it took so long, keep readin and reviewin and remember: if you don't like busted read this anyway! It's the story that counts. . .I hope!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen (unfortunately)

****

Loner in Love:

Kurt lay on the beach, the evening of the following day, wondering what it was that he had exactly been so scared of. Kitty managed to make everything seem so easy, and they had naturally slipped back into their old best-friend routine. Because Storm and Evan were still extremely tired from their flight the previous day, Kitty had suggested that Kurt could accompany her to the local beach and they could tell each other all about their holidays. So, here they were, after what Kurt could only describe as one of the best days of his life: he and Kitty had messed around all day, splashing each other, building sandcastles and just talking.

****

It was an amazing end to the perfect day

Sun sinking low in the sky

Now the two friends lay together, staring out over the horizon, prolonging the time when they would have to leave, as they should really be back at the institute before it got dark, unfortunately. However, Kurt found it hard to keep his eyes off Kitty. If anything, she had gotten more beautiful over her vacation. Her pale skin was now lightly tanned, causing her blue eyes to sparkle with an even brighter light. Her chestnut brown hair was, typically, in a high ponytail with two bangs framing her face perfectly. And she really looked good in that bikini. . .

****

We sat and watched all the dolphins swim in the bay

That crazy look in your eye

Kitty rolled over and looked back at Kurt.

"Watchu thinkin' elf?"

Kurt was almost too lost in her eyes to reply,

"We shud be. . .getting back."

Kurt looked so sad that Kitty decided to cheer him up.

"OK Mr. Responsible,"

Kurt tried to hold back his laughter as Kitty continued, about the irony of that statement: really he was the antithesis of responsible! 

"Just one more splash in the sea!"

Kitty jumped up and grabbed Kurt, 

"Cummon lazy!"

We ran in slow motion

Over the sand

Reaching the shoreline Kitty phased through an obstructing jellyfish, leaving Kurt to attempt a jump going on bamf to try to avoid it. Unfortunately for Kurt he bamfed further out into the ocean, past Kitty, and trying to grab her hand he landed with a huge splash that almost blinded Kitty let alone Kurt!

****

Into the ocean

Holding your hand

"Kurt! Ugh! I'm all. . ." Kitty checks herself, as she remembered a similar previous incident. She had been sunbathing on a blow-up float in the pool at the mansion, when Kurt had cannonballed into the pool up-turning her and getting her all wet. Egh! And Evan, who hadn't gained complete control over his powers yet and had spiked her float after a badly judged landing, followed him! The memory of it all made Kitty laugh,

"Keety, vhat, may I ask, ees so funny?"

Snapping back to the present Kitty realised that she was faced with a soaking wet blue fuzzy.something! The sight of Kurt wiping saltwater out of his eyes and dripping with seaweed was so funny that Kitty just laughed harder! Kurt attempted to look indignant, unsuccessfully!

"Eet's. . .not. . .funny" Choked Kurt, trying not to laugh himself as Kitty seemed to make it contagious. Kitty splashed Kurt again, unfortunately blurring his vision as she got him in the eyes, and began splashing her way back to shore, as it really was almost dark now.

****

But then it gets hazy

And I loose you and then that's when

***

"You, like, like me?" Kitty stared at Kurt with what could only be disgust and even fear on her face.

"I. . .I. . ." Kurt stammered "I love you Keety!" Suddenly Kitty began to laugh. At first it was her usual giggle but it heightened until it sounded like a hundred voices laughing at Kurt. Suddenly Kitty spoke,

"Did you really think I would feel like that for you? I don't even like you as a friend, I just felt sorry for you! Besides there was some danger in befriending the devil-mutant! Blue furry freak!" Kurt stared shocked at Kitty, he edged towards her slightly

"Don't dare touch me mutie!" Kitty screamed. Kurt seemed to have forgotten everything, including the fact that Kitty was herself a mutant. All that mattered was Kitty, and what she had finally told him.

"And don't even, like, call me again!"

Call her? But she lived with him didn't she? What if he had to go? Was he in a zoo? Was he just an animal? And touch her? Maybe they would keep him in a cage? Locked away from all human contact?

Suddenly Kurt's eyes snapped open. A dream. It was all a dream. But that didn't stop what he was feeling.

****

I wake up scared to phone her

Realise I'm a loner in love

Yeah-eh-yeah

Trying to calm himself down, Kurt took deep breaths. He looked towards his mirror, before turning away in disgust at the.the _animal_ that he was. Grabbing his watch he turned on his hologram. This was his life. Sometimes in the day, when good things were happening he could forget it, but really his life had always and would always be like this. He was alone, no one really cared, he wasn't really human.

****

It's still the same old story

Tears and morning glory, no luck

And that's the reason why my life sucks

No on really loved him. Did they?

A single tear ran down his blue furry face.

Very much, being a loner in love

***

Kurt walked at record pace towards nowhere. He needed to work off that nightmare, Kitty really liked him. They were friends! She told him that he was her best friend! She had smiled and chatted to him at breakfasting, she even asked if he was OK when he seemed quiet. Rogue had returned and Kitty was helping her unpack, leaving Kurt with Evan. Or with Lance. Lance? Great, Lance was walking straight towards him. May be he would just ignore him. Fat chance! Ah well, time for the big over-confident smile, and perhaps, to relieve some stress, he would. . .

"Hey fuzzball! Not seen you're freaky self around lately!" The egotistic Avalanche attempted to sound cool, but it never really worked.

"Oh, it's you," Kurt grunted in reply.

"Seen _my_ Pretty Kitty around freak?"

Kurt looked up at Lance,

"Actually, Alvers, yes. She got home yesterday. Hasn't she called you yet?"

Lance was stunned into silence, and before he could attempt an answer Kurt continued, his confidence boosted,

"No? Oh, that must be because we were at the beach. _All _yesterday! Together! And d'you know what else Alvers? We. . ." 

The next day I ran into your current boyfriend

Told him what we did last night

Avalanche had gotten over his shock. The ground began to shake angrily,

"You lookin for a fight freak?"

****

Before my story had even got to the end

He challenged me to a fight

Kurt realised what he had gotten into. He really didn't want a fight on his third day back. Or at all! Especially not in public. He couldn't even use his powers where they were, although Lance seemed to be ignoring the random people screaming "Earthquake" as his anger increased. Kurt turned to run,

I ran in slow motion

Away from him

"Uh uh blue boy, you aint getting away that easily!"

Lance tripped Kurt with an extra large rumble of earth, and before Kurt could do anything, let alone decide whether he valued his looks more than the no powers in public rule, Lance was beside him.

****

But he caught up with me

And kicked my teeth in

Screw the rules. This wasn't on! Kurt jumped up, twisting mid-bamf so that when he reappeared behind Lance he could get his revenge.

"By ze vay Lance, she is _not_ you're Pretty-Kitty!"

Tripping Lance he kicked him before teleporting out of there, really Kurt was in enough trouble as it was without completely beating up one of the brotherhood! But his face! One of Kurt's lips were split. That's about it for the Kurt-grin for now thought Kurt!

****

Now I've got no chance cause

I can't even grin 

Kitty will just love me for this**.**

No nothing's changing!

Bamf! Kurt appeared in his room, trying to avoid being seen by any enquiring Xmen Kurt decided to sleep until he figured out a way to avoid telling people what just happened, or until lunch. Closing his eyes, Kurt hesitated, remebering what happened the last time that he went to sleep.

****

I'm way to scared to phone her

Realise I'm a loner in love

Yeah-eh-yeah

Well what difference, Kurt was used to nightmares and doubts about his so-called "humanity". Nothing had changed. 

It's still the same old story

Tears and morning glory, no luck

Kurt couldn't sleep at first, his split lip stung too much. His thoughts began drifting, as always, to Kitty. They were best friends, which was good he supposed. It was more than good; it was great. It was way more than Kurt had ever expected after her initial reaction to him! But still. Kurt didn't want them to be "just friends". Oh how he hated Lance. Kitty likes him and he knows it. But he is not good enough for Kurt's Kitty. Thinking this, Kurt remembered how he had told Lance that Kitty was not his. Funny, thought Kurt sarcastically, I didn't realise she was mine either. 

****

And that's the reason why my life sucks

Very much, being a loner in love

****

(ooowaaah) (ooowaaah)

Kurt hadn't been able to get to sleep. He lay in his bed, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling that was getting worse in his stomach, thinking of his friend. . .his _best_ friend. . .the love of his life. . .Kitty.

Flashback

Kurt and Kitty are at the beach, running towards the shore.

We ran in slow motion

Over the sand

Into the ocean 

Holding your hand

Kitty phases through a jellyfish and Kurt ends up teleporting further out into the ocean and falling straight under the water.

But then it gets hazy

And I loose you and then that's when

__

End flashback

It was all so surreal. As if none of the good times were real. There was nothing he could do.

****

I wake up scared to phone her

Realise I'm a loner in love

Yeah-eh-yeah

Kitty wasn't his.

****

It's still the same old story

Tears and morning glory no luck

And never would be.

****

And that's the reason why my life sucks

Very much, being a loner in love

Kurt sat up. He had to go on being her friend though. No matter what. He stood up, and walked towards the door. Hearing Kitty's laugh floating down the corridor Kurt paused. She and Rogue were coming closer, they were going to pass his door. With h is thoughts and feelings echoing mochingly in his head he opened the door to keep on being the immovable fuzzy elf everyone knew.

"Hey Ketty, Rogue,"

I wake up scared to phone her

Realise I'm a loner in love

Yeah-eh-yeah

"Hi Kurt. What did ya do ta yerself?" Rogue asked, worried about her adopted brother, in her Southern accent, as Kurt tried to focus on reality.

It's still the same old story

Tears and morning glory no luck

"Kurt!!" Kitty exclaimed. 

"Are you, like, OK? What happened?"

****

And that's the reason why my life sucks

Kurt looked into her concerned eyes.

****

Very much, being a loner in love

Caring that he was hurt. Caring because they were friends.

****

Being a loner in love

Well, thought Kurt, forcing a grin which almost split his lip again, but that split his hart even further.

Put the mask back on.

You know that it sucks.

***

Authors note: Noo!! Why did I do that to him? I'm so upset poor Kurt! I hate it when other authors put him through pain, I feel like screaming give him a break, and now I've done it. I didn't want to. I just wrote it. I can't even help him! Wait. . . I'm the author. . . it's my story. . .I can. . . I can change it!!! Soon.


	3. Better than this

I wrote this ages ago and never updated so sorry bout that, I'm back on track.

OK so the song might flick between applying to different characters, but its my fic so I figured I could do it however I wanted! Hope it goes OK :D And by the way, there is a lot of story before I reach the song, but it's applied to Kitty and Lance and she had to get to him first!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen Evolution :( or busted :( :( !!!

Better than this:

"Kurt, cummon just, like, tell me who punched you? I know someone must have!"

Kurt sighed, and for what seemed like the hundredth time since before lunch told Kitty,

"No Keety, eet doesn't matter."

Kurt tried to avoid making eye contact with her. How could he look at her when he was deliberately not telling her that her boyfriend had punched him? Kurt wasn't for a second blaming himself for the fight, Lance had started it by taunting him about Kitty. Even he seemed to know how he felt about her. Everyone did, except Kitty herself! But Kurt hadn't helped the situation when he virtually told Lance that Kitty chose Kurt over him. Well, not that that was true. Kitty was dating Lance, not him, wasn't she?

"Fine." Huffed Kitty stubbornly,

"I'll guess. . .it was probably not just some random guy so. . .a member of the brotherhood?"

"Keety I don't vant you to guess,"

"OK so it's a member of the brotherhood."

Kurt looked up startled,

"I didn't say that!"

"No," Kitty consented, "but you _looked_ it," she explained unhelpfully, before continuing,

"So, was it. . .um. . .Blob? Nah, you would have been much worse off if he sat on you. Was it. . .em. . .Quicksilver? But wouldn't he just run circles around you, laugh, then leave? Hmm. . .well I doubt it was Toad! Ick! So who does that leave?"

Kurt was getting more and more nervous as Kitty's rambling continued. He knew she was drawing closer and closer to discovering the truth, and he didn't know what she would do once he realised that it was Lance. Who's side would she be on?

"Oh my gosh!"

She knew.

"Lance! It leaves Lance? Did Lance touch you?!" This was sounding promising, Kurt thought. She was mad. At Lance?

"What happened Kurt? I'm surprised you got away with just that injury! What did he do?"

Kurt could tell Kitty was genuinely concerned, she hadn't used the word "like" in three sentences! He attempted to avoid telling her the entire story but Kitty always had her way, and eventually she had the whole picture. And she was angry!

"I've got to, like, totally go talk to him! He can't just hit you, I mean he started it and I _did_ forget to call him. Oh, and I guess I should check if he's OK too. . ." she trailed off uncertainly, as if she had just remembered that she really should have been concerned about him first. He was her boyfriend after all.

"After all," she laughed, brushing aside the doubts that had begun to creep up on her,

"He was in a fight with _you_!" Kitty winked at Kurt,

"He was lucky you wouldn't fight with him in public!" Kitty gave Kurt a last hug and flew out of the door, leaving Kurt quite breathless. That _really_ wasn't the reaction he had expected.

* * *

"Lance. . .Lance?" Kitty knocked fiercely on the door to the brotherhood's house, or what they liked to call a house. Kitty, however, would call it a dump! But she had never said so to Lance. Until now,

"Lance, somebody, open the door to this dump and let me I wanna talk to you!"

At first Lance thought that Kitty had finally remembered about him and had come to see him. He was sure Kurt wouldn't want to worry his "best friend" with the fight they had, would he? Soon enough Lance was convinced he had! Kitty didn't sound too happy. But how could she take that blue freaks side? He had not only boasted about how Kitty and him had gone out to the beach, but had run off like the stupid coward that he was! While Lance was thinking this, he had reached the door,

"OK Pretty Kitty I'm here! Miss me?"

The second that he opened the door Lance almost regretted it. He was bombarded by Kitty asking him question after question and accusing him of a countless different things, most of them to do with her "best friend" Kurt-the-freak-Wagner. Lance just stared at her, unable to counter or even answer her onslaught.

The more I look the more I find it hard to say

I'm uncultured but I'm not quite sure what that means

Why bring me down, and complicate?

Finally Kitty paused long enough for Lance to have his say,

"Look, Pretty-Kitty, I don't know what you think you know but blue boy and I just had a little scuff, nothing to worry about!"

Kitty looked indignant,

"A little scuff? Then why is, like, Kurt's lip burst and why do you look like every move is, like, agony? And don't call him blue boy like that! In that tone you make it sound bad! You are so into calling him a freak but we are no better. Cummon Lance we are totally mutants too!"

You took my words but then you hear them a different way

We are talking, leaves me not quite sure what to say

Lance decided to attempt to take control of the situation. He couldn't have Kitty knowing just how much he despised and was jealous of Kurt!

"Look, Kitty, it. . .was. . .nothing!" The way Lance stressed his words made Kitty pause. It was obviously nothing. But Lance sounded dangerous, would he hurt her too? No, he loved her. Right?

We're talking now, but is it too late?

"Lance, may be I came on too strong. Let's just rewind. OK? Talk about our holidays and then, like, we can come to Kurt." Lance nodded as they sat down, Kitty suppressing a grimace of disgust at the hygiene levels of the brotherhood!

Who's listening now?

Why won't you. . .

"So, like, how was your holiday Lance?"

Lance grunted in response, before adding,

"How was yours Pretty-Kitty?"

Kitty checked herself from yelling at Lance not to call her that stupid name, and replied,

"It was, like, totally great I got a great tan! And that trip to the beach yesterday totally helped too!"

Kitty stopped! She had just brought that trip with Kurt back into the conversation again! But it had been accidentally, it just came naturally to mention the things that she did with Kurt!

"Yeah out with. . ._Kurt_. . ." Lance stressed his name, which was almost as bad as the out-and-out insults that he usually gave,

". . .all day yesterday! You didn't even call!"

Kitty was stumped. She hadn't meant to offend Lance. She was just so pleased to see Kurt again that she wanted to spend some time with him. Besides, she hadn't been sure where Lance was!

"I. . .um. . .yeah but I was gonna come see you today! Lance, am I not allowed to hang out with my friend?"

"Your "best friend"!" Lance spat. Kitty sat in silence.

Yeah her best friend, Kurt was her best friend. Why did Lance have such a problem with that? What did he expect her to do, she wasn't going to ignore Kurt just for Lance!

Find me and show me

What do you want from me?

There's gotta be better than this!

Lance sat in angry silence. He was sure Kitty liked that freak Kurt better than him. May be she even loved him! She was no great girlfriend! She always brought up that freak into the conversation. Lance was sure she didn't talk about him that much with Kurt! He knew he was jealous, but he didn't care. He knew it could ruin everything, but what could he do about it? She should just stop talking to that blue freak, why did she like him anyway?

I don't wanna leave you

But may be I need to

There's gotta be better than this!

Oh-wah-oh

Kurt lay on his bed. Again. This was becoming somewhat of a habit. Smile with Kitty. Kitty leaves. Go to bed. Cry. Great life cycle Wagner! But it was his fault. He used to flirt with her a lot, but somehow it wasn't so serious. And then Lance came along and Kurt realised how much he really loved her. Before that it had been much easier. He perhaps had even stood a chance, but he didn't realise that until he had blown it. Now everything with Kitty was him, but underneath he was hiding the fact that he loved her!

Do you remember when we talked for hours on end

Just being stupid but at least we didn't pretend

You're smile helped me to find my way

Really he couldn't sit around and sulk. He didn't know what to do though.

Who's listening now?

Why won't you. . .

If only he could just be straight with Kitty. Get it all out. But what would she do? And what about Lance? Everything was so confusing, could he really go on like this?

Find me and show me

What do you want from me?

There's gotta be better than this!

Oh-wah-oh

Lance and Kitty were still sitting in silence. Kitty with her thoughts all mixed up about Kurt and Lance. She cared about them both a lot. She couldn't sacrifice either of them. But if she had to, to protect one, she knew she would. . .

Lance, on the other hand, was full of jealousy and hatred. It built up inside of him until he came to an irrational conclusion,

"Kitty I know you are in love with Wagner!" he exclaimed,

"You can't love me and him! You have to choose or leave!"

I don't wanna leave you,

But baby I need to!

There's gotta be better than this!

Oh-wah-oh!

Kitty started. What? Was he insane? In _love_ with Kurt? He was her best friend. . .right? Yes. No. Wait, she didn't love him! Lance was being paranoid. But she did care about fuzzy a lot. How much?

If only you would never know.

She didn't know. What could she do? She was so afraid.

"Lance don't be stupid! I don't. . .don't love Kurt!" somehow she didn't sound convinced herself now. And Lance noticed!

"Kitty you do! I knew it you do!"

"No, Lance, like, why did you have to bring this up? You're just jealous of our friendship!"

"Damn right I am Pretty-Kitty, you're _mine_!"

Kitty stood up,

"I am nobodies property but I _was _your girlfriend. Oh I _am_ your girlfriend Lance don't let this ruin things. He is my friend!"

Kitty walked to the door,

"I'm leaving you to cool off Lance!" Really Kitty knew she was just running away.

I'll dream this away,

And come back another day,

When I'm less afraid of it all.

Lance was fuming. The whole room began to shake. Kitty was just leaving! She couldn't! She was his! His! What did she expect but jealousy?

Find me and show me,

What do you want from me?

There's gotta be better than this!

Oh-wah-oh!

Kitty had to get out of there before she said anything else so stupid as "was your girlfriend" She didn't want to leave Lance! Did she?

I don't wanna leave you,

But may be I need to!

Kitty ran out of the door before the whole building collapsed. She had to get home. But she wasn't mentioning any of this to Kurt!

There's gotta be better than this!

Oh-wah-oh!

* * *

Kitty phased into the mansion, sneaking up to her room hoping to avoid Kurt, whom she had seen in the kitchen as she passed. Sitting on her bed she began to cry. Why did it all have to go so wrong? She loved Lance, not Kurt, right? Bamf! Kurt appeared beside her.

If only you would never know.

"Keety I saw you sneaking past, vhat happened vith Lance?"

Kurt put a comforting arm around Kitty, who sobbed into his velvety fur.

"Fuzzy. . .I don't know. . .he said. . .well. . .I just had to get out of there. He probably thinks I don't want to date him anymore!"

If only you would never know.

Kurt lifted her eyes to look in to his.

"Do you?" It was a genuine question meant to help Kitty, and she knew this, but it only confused her further.

"Well. . .there's. . .I think. . .but I might. . .but y. . ." Hold up! She had almost told Kurt that she might love him. Not the best path to take here Pride! She did love Lance, right? Yes.

"Y. . .yes. I lo. . .love Lance." Kitty said only slightly uncertainly.

If only you would never know.

Kurt was frozen, had she almost said what he thought she had almost said! There was nobody beginning with a "y". The only word he could think of was "you". Don't be an idiot Wagner, she could never love _you_! She said she loved Lance. Besides, if she. . .if she loved him, but couldn't, wouldn't break up with Lance for him. No. He didn't want to know the truth. He just wanted Kitty to be happy. So Kurt did one of the hardest things in his life, for his Kaztchen.

"Then go, Kitty. Go tell him."

* * *

Authors note: Well, did the story go anywhere there? No? Didn't think so. Honestly, this has a plan, something will happen. Slowly. Please R&R hope you liked!


	4. Who's David

OK I wrote this ages ago and never updated so it seriously makes no sense but I just wanna write the next chap so im gonna stick it up anyway. Sorry for all those who like Lance, he is way weird in this one!

Sorry it took so long my few patient readers!!! :P ;) (As in there are few of you not that few of you are patient lol)

I've decided for this song to try the way when the characters speak the lyrics instead of them just being there at the appropriate times it seemed the best way to make this fit hope u like it. Not that it does fit! I think it makes the least sense that I have ever written and this is me we're talking about!!!!

I don't own Xmen or Busted cries

R&R please!

Who's David:

For the second time that day Kitty ran as fast as she could to the Brotherhoods place. Kurt was right, as always. She had to tell Lance that she loved him before things went to far. Just because he read into Kurt and Kitty's friendship doesn't mean that she would. Kurt used to flirt, but he could never love her. What was she saying? She didn't love Kurt either! She loved Lance. And it was time to tell him so.

Kitty didn't knock this time, instead she phased through the door and found the room empty, although a few things that hadn't been on the floor before she left were now, and they weren't all in one piece!

"Lance!" she called, "Lance, please, I'm so. . ."

Before Kitty could finish apologising Lance burst through the door and began yelling at her,

"I knew I was right Pretty-Kitty," this time the way he said her pet-name sounded a lot more spiteful.

"No, Lance, look I don't love Kurt, I love y. . ." 

Once again Lance interrupted, it was obvious this had been building up inside him since she had left,

"You've always been this way since high school

Flirtatious and quite loud

I find your sense of humour spiteful

It shouldn't make you proud"

Kitty just stared at him. What was he talking about? She knew she could sound valley-girl-ish sometimes but she had never been spiteful, had she? She kept it real, right? She wasn't jut some bimbo, you can like clothes and make-up and still have a sense of value, can't you?

"And I know your pretty face gets far with guys

But your make-up ain't enough to hide the lies"

Kitty's eyes filled with tears. Her and Lance had fought before but he had never been so horrible before! This wasn't true! She was a real honest person, not just some. . .some fake! She had gotten a glimpse of this other person when he had claimed she was "his" but this was not the Lance she knew and. . .and loved?

"Are you sure

That you're mine

Aren't you dating other guys?"

Enough was enough, all of this was such crap and Kitty wasn't going to take it anymore. She was _not_ "his" but she was also not dating other guys and he knew it!

"Lance! That's not true! You have to know that!"

Lance paid her no heed, continuing with his rant,

"You're so cheap and

I'm not blind

You're not worthy of my time"

The tears spilled over and ran unchecked down Kitty's cheeks, and she stood in shocked silence. What would Lance say next? Surely he would stop there. All of this was such bull!

_{Authors note – for all of you who know the song you know that these accusations have to go a bit far, as in Lance is really over-reacting, but I can't change the song words! Let's just blame it on his temper that we all know he has!}_

Lance himself did not know where he was going with this. At first he had been sincere, Kitty was flirtacious and loud and so many guys liked her. Too many guys. But what he was about to say could ruin their whole relationship. But it was too late for that, wasn't it? If Kitty would take him back after what his temper had just spilled out from him then she would have to be an angel! Kitty had hurt him and he was going to hurt her as much as he could before she had the sense to leave.

"Somebody saw, you sleep around the town

And I've got proof because

the word's going around"

He knew it was untrue. Kitty was too pure to ever sleep with someone at this age. If anyone, he had hit on plenty of girls over the summer when she was gone.

As for Kitty, she couldn't quite take in what she had just been accused of. Did Lance really think that she would do that? He couldn't. This wasn't her Lance! She whispered, more to herself than anyone else,

"Don't know you"

Lance had gone so far that he almost believed what he was saying. He had the whole situation planned out in his head, how he had found out about this all. He almost forgot it wasn't real!

"You left your phone so I invaded

I hated what I saw,"

Kitty had gone beyond crying. She almost felt like she should laugh. Lance must have snapped or something. This whole thing was so surreal and obviously a load of rubbish, what would he say next? Kitty felt like she had gone numb, and she knew that every lie Lance uttered was hurting her, really hurting her, but it didn't seem real.

"You stupid lying who's David?

Some guy who lives next door?"

Lance was having similar thoughts. Was he insane? None of this was true! Yet he felt angry at Kitty, angry at her for these things she hadn't done! So angry that he started to yell even more about the "situation",

"So go live in the house of David if you like!

But be sure he don't know Peter, John or Mike!"

Kitty sat down. She didn't know if she could support her own weight. What was it she had come to tell Lance. . .

"Are you sure

That you're mine

Aren't you dating other guys?

Cause you're so cheap

And I'm not blind

You're not worthy of my time!"

He had snapped. He must have. But it hurt. She wasn't cheap. She wasn't lying. She wasn't dating other guys! May be she should be though!

"Somebody saw, you sleep around the town

And I've got proof because the word's going around!"

Lance had begun repeating the story again, almost trying to convince himself as the same though echoed around Kitty's mind,

"Don't know you!"

Suddenly the numbness left Kitty and for a time she felt strong. Why had she just let Lance say all that? Well she wasn't going to let him say any more,

"And I know

That you try

To break me into pieces!"

Kitty didn't know where the words came from but before she realised it she was yelling at Lance,

"And I know

That you lie

But you can't hurt me now!"

Untrue. All of what Lance had said. But so was this. He was hurting her,

"I'm over you"

Was she? Since when? Since before the summer? Since he had accused her of loving Kurt and a new revelation was made? Since when? Was she?

"Don't like you!"

What Lance had said kept echoing around her head,

"Are you sure

That you're mine

Aren't you dating other guys?

Cause you're so cheap

And I'm not blind

You're not worthy of my time"

Well he wasn't worthy of her time!

"Somebody saw, you sleep around the town

And I've got proof because

the word's going around. . .

the word's going around. . ."

Don't know you

Kitty felt like she was in a dream. Where had this come from? She had to get out of here. . .

"You've gone crazy, Lance you, like, know none of this is true. What are you trying to do? You're such a fake!"

Don't like you

Kitty phased out of the door, running with the tears once again rolling down her cheeks. Lance sunk to the ground. What had he just said? What had he just done? He could hardly remember! Who was he. . .

Don't know you

* * *

Authors note: OK once again I don't know how much sense that made but hey I gotta follow the song! There was no Kurt in this chap :( Next chap, I promise. And. . .so be nice! (or not) Luv y'all!


	5. Fake

So here's the one where I have to change her to him etc, hope you don't mine. Also the same thing about character and song switching applies as last time, thanks for the reviews people :D

I haven't done this before but I'm gonna answer the two amazing people who reviewed chap 4, u make life more bearable ;)

Quill of Molliemon: Yes I know I'm sorry there was no Kurt but yes Lance was very stupid and it was quite funny! There is some Kurt in this chap, and we will just have to see how far Lance goes before Kitty gives up completely! Hope u enjoy the chap!

Darkness1: Yeah I don't really know why Kurt told Kitty to go to Lance and I wrote it! He is so nice! I just loved your review so much it was so funny thanks! You r rite about Kurt, hopefully him being so nice will pay off . . .

PLEASE review again . . . I love you all so much! :P lol

Disclaimer: Don't own much, especially not Xmen!

* * *

Fake:

Lance sat on the floor of the brotherhood house trying to make sense of what had just happened. His temper had calmed down a bit and he had realised something. Kitty was right, he made no sense, and he knew he would never get her back after this.

I can't believe what my girlfriend did today

She screamed so loudly and then she turned away

What had he done? He had let his jealousy get the better of him. And now he didn't know if he could ever get the one girl he really loved back again.

Why did she cut me down to size?

She left me wondering: can I do it right?

What was he talking about. He didn't really love Kitty. Did he? He could get over her, right? There were plenty other fish in the sea . . .

What am I going to do now the games up,

Can't get her off that's kinda rough

She better not tell my mates today.

Or was she right? Her words had cut into him, he was just a fake, he would do anything for attention. Lance didn't know whether he was angry or sad, but he knew that something had happened that had changed everything.

* * *

Kitty ran flat out back to the mansion and walked on invisible steps through the building on the fastest rout to her room, successfully avoiding the attention of any Xmen, including Kurt.

She couldn't stop the tears that were flowing from her crystal blue ocean-like eyes, and she flung herself onto her bed, attempting to smother her sobs lest they bring unwelcome visitors.

Lance's words had left Kitty unsure, she knew that most of what he had said was complete and utter rubbish, but she was so confused about Kurt now. Did she love him? Had she betrayed Lance long before even she realised it?

So baby tell me now do I need to measure?

Cause I'm feeling under pressure,

And was she just the superficial girl that Lance made her out to be?

I'm just hoping that the fear will go away

Don't wanna be a fake.

No, Kitty knew that she wasn't just some bimbo, that she was sure of. However she was not sure about much else.

* * *

Kurt had finally managed to fall asleep again, but once more he was troubled with reoccurring nightmares all involving Kitty. Just before he woke up, he saw her face, filled with love: but for whom?

I woke up in a sweat, felt a disgrace

She looked so beautiful: love on her face

For Lance, of course. Stop kidding yourself, Wagner, he thought. You have no right to make Kitty love you, she likes Lance and could never love a freak.

* * *

Kitty tried to think: was there anything she could have done to prevent all of this? Everything had happened in such a rush. What had gone wrong?

Feeling stupid: all on my own

Well anyway, she knew that she'd never make that mistake again. Lance and her were over – weren't they?

Put it down to experience

Cause now I've grown

* * *

Lance had only moved to an actual seat, other than that he was still thinking. Had he let his temper control him one too many times?

What am I going to do now the games up,

Why did he even care – he could get another girl! Boom boom was always flirting with him, so why can't he get Kitty out of his head?

Can't get her off that's kinda rough

No one else must find out he was even having second thoughts. He'd go find some other girl to work of his feelings on.

She better not tell my mates today.

* * *

Kitty decided that for one last time she had to go over to the brotherhood house and sort things out.

He better tell me now do I need to measure?

Coz I'm feeling under pressure,

She completely put her thoughts about Kurt out of her mind – there was no point in complicating things further until she had dealt with Lance.

I'm just hoping that the fear will go away

Don't wanna be a fake.

* * *

Lance found that he didn't need to go searching, at that moment Boomboom appeared,

"Hey Lance," she said, flirting as usual, " 'sup?"

"Oh, not much," said Lance, sounding a lot more confident than he felt – why was he doing this again?

Don't wanna be a fake

It's quite uncanny

Cause my favorite film is "When Harry Met Sally"

"Just got rid of Kitty, she is such a goody-goody. I wanted a bad girl, sorta like you, eh?"

Doing a double take Lance's victim realised that he was flirting back. She had been feeling quite restless, and really Lance was quite hot. . .

* * *

Walking purposefully back towards Lance Kitty tried to sort out what she was going to say. Obviously he was jealous, should she just forgive him? But what he had said had been low, and had really hurt her.

But now we've finished there's no way

That we're ever gonna be OK

She didn't know what it would be like even seeing him again, as the thought of what he said still filled her eyes with unshed tears.

Lance didn't know what he was doing, but lust had gotten the better of reason. Kitty was gone, so he may as well move on.

Don't wanna be a fake

How low can I go?

He saw that look in her eyes, he moved towards her, he had even almost forgotten who she was, it didn't matter, all that mattered was that he still had it – he still attracted girls. . .

You might find me readin' Cosmo

But when I'm finished

You know that you're gonna wanna be with me . . .

They moved closer until they were only centimeters apart, but still a nagging voice bugged Lance, if he did this, then there was no way he could get Kitty back. But was there even a way now?

That you're gonna wanna be with me . . .

Why didn't she love him? Why that freak Kurt? And why was he standing here about to kiss another girl?

That you're gonna wanna be with me . . .

Should he just forget everything and have a good time? She – whoever this person who wasn't Kitty was – seemed quite willing. In fact, she winked at him and withdrew before he could kiss her. Playing hard to get? She sat down on the sofa, and took off her jumper to reveal a tantalising skimpy top underneath . . .still Lance hesitated . . .

Got a girl on my sofa, getting undressed

I gotta know can I deliver?

Coz I'm feeling stressed

Was there anything else to do?

What am I gonna do my game is up

Kitty didn't want him, so if someone else did, why waste energy resisting?

I've got the goods is that enough?

Lance walked towards the sofa.

There's almost nothing left to say.

* * *

Kitty had made up her mind. She was not going to run away this time – they were going to work things out no matter what that meant.

So wish me luck, not gonna run

The final count down has begun

Not gonna see or hear them laughing in my face

* * *

Once again Lance was seconds from kissing Tabby. Yet still his thoughts were full of Kitty. 

What am I going to do now the games up,

Can't get her off, that's kinda rough

She better not tell my mates today.

Approaching the brotherhood door Kitty knew that she needed to get things sorted out.

He better tell me now: do I need to measure?

Coz I'm feeling under pressure,

* * *

Before Lance could make a decision this girl, who wasn't Kitty – which was all his mind seemed able to process – grabbed him and forced him into a kiss

I'm just hoping that the fear will go away,

* * *

At the same moment Kitty phased through the door. Lance jumped off of the sofa and frozen, Lance and Kitty stared at each other, everything else forgotten.

Don't wanna be a fake.

* * *

Authors note: ok so once again not enough of the fuzzy dude but once Lance is out of the way it will be full steam ahead! What did you think? Review me pleeeease!


	6. Over Now

Hey, thanx 2 all my readers and reviewers. And by that I mean the two of you, what would I do without you? Sorry this has taken so long, please still review :D I no it went a bit weird with Lance but I just wanted 2 use busted songs and to break him and Kitty up so that's how it went! Anyway, hope u enjoy this chap – afta this its bye bye Lance

Quill of Molliemon: Yes Lance has gone completely crazy. And it is definitely a posibility that Kurt is upset because he is no longer the centre of atention in the plot. I will have to do something about that....I will soon honest!

Darkness1: Wow. I just read ur fic (incase you didn't notice the many reviews!) and it is so good! please update soon! for anyone else reading, if u liked this then you will love Darkness1s Enjoying Life. In fact if you didn't like this you will still like Enjoying Life because it is so much better! Thanks for reviewing Darkness1!

I own nothing – not Xmen – not Busted – nothing. Well maybe a computer – I guess that's kinda obvious. Oh and the Busted album. But then, nothing.

* * *

Over Now:

Kitty stood, stunned, for about 30 seconds. Then her whole being seem to jump back into action as if she had just been shocked. There was now no doubt in her mind – Lance and her were over.

Here we go, take a bow,

Because we're over now.

Lance, however, had immediately launched into explanations that flowed over Kitty unacknowledged, who could only think of Lance, the boy she used to know and loved . . .used to love . . . compared to this person who stood before her.

You were not there for me,

When I needed you and honestly,

Lance's tumble of excuses evently wore dry and Kitty had a chance to speak, however she could not think of anything to say,

"I . . . I loved you . . . who are you? Why . . . why . . .?"

All of a sudden it hit Lance: he had lost Kitty. And he felt angry (A/N - when did he not?). Angry because he knew it was all his fault, and he realised that had loved her more than he realised until he had lost her.

"I think I loved you more,

If that's possible,

I think I loved you more." Lance accused. 

The whole building began to shake, and it was dawning on Kitty that underneath who Lance had pretended to be, promised he had changed into, he hadn't changed, and there was nothing more she could do about it.

"It's over now and I can't save you." Kitty stated, sadly,

"Some things are better left unsaid."

Lance was too realising that he had never changed,

"And all the promises I made were so stupid."

Kitty was, not for the first time that day, almost in tears, yet somehow she just couldn't completely let go,

"May be we'll be able to be friends,

If that's possible."

Somehow Kitty still felt guilt, knowing that it was her who had in a way caused this chain reaction, if only she had called Lance. He, on the other hand, was speculating about the future. He knew Kitty too well, he would get over her – right? But she would feel guilty even if this wasn't her fault.

Two days gone, I'm alright,

But you can't sleep at night.

But Kitty was resolving differently. She wouldn't let him control her, she didn't do anything wrong, not really, she could be happy without him, right?

What is it you don't like?

And I'm happy now.

Lance was still fuming, he had blocked out all thoughts of how he loved and had lost Kitty. What he wanted more than ever was to keep up his image, and he was suddenly acutely aware that Tabby was still in the room, and that he had told her he had gotten rid of Kitty,

"I was playing with your head,

And I closed the door.

I was cheating when I said,

I loved you more"

Kitty hardly registered what Lance said, she was numb, and just wanted to get out of there,

"It's over now and I can't save you,

Some things are better left unsaid.

And all the promises I made were so stupid.

May be we'll be able to be friends,

If that's possible."

Lance was going through hot and cold phases. First he would be furious, how could she leave him? How dare she? Then he would be upset: it was all his fault, and now he had lost her. Kitty was right.

It's over now and I can't save you,

Some things are better left unsaid.

Kitty was beginning to come back to reality. She knew that she couldn't save Lance now. What would he do without her? Se didn't know but she realised that most of all it was Kurt she was thinking of. Was Lance right?

And all the promises I made were so stupid.

Lance was confused. He couldn't live his life never seeing her again,

May be we'll be able to be friends . . .

Kitty decided that the point had been made: they were over. Maybe, once Lance had cooled down, they could talk again, but things would never be the same, they could only ever be friends.

If that's possible . . .

"I'm leaving Lance. See you at school. May be."

If that's possible . . .

Lance just nodded and collapsed on the sofa next to Tabby.

If that's possible . . .

Watching Kitty leave he knew that she would never really come back.

If that's possible . . .

Kitty phased through the door and headed back to the mansion, back to her friends, and back to Kurt.

It's over now.

* * *

Authors note: well? What d'ya think? Kinda sad and sorry for Lancitty fans but well this is a Kurtty afta all, so she has to be single! Reviews please! Did you like it, any suggestions, and any gulp criticisms? Sorry there was no Kurt, he will be here next chap I think. And sorry it was so short, but I didn't think that much could really happen with that song except that they break up! Thanks for readin.


End file.
